


In the Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugh, another 3 am drabble. It kinda sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sunset

Your name is Jade Harley and you just had a brilliant idea. "Hey Karkat, watch this!" You hopped up onto the low railing of the dock you and your boyfriend were walking along and grinned.  
"Harley, get the fuck down! You're going to fall and drown!" The short troll yelled at you.  
"Im not going to get down!” You say, walking forward, forcing him to follow.  
"I swear to Gog if you fall, Im going to get so pissed, your going to wish you had never made me leave to hotel." He grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly   
"It's a beautiful sunset that I was going to let you miss!" You waved your hands, gesturing towards the sunset in question." And besides, Im not going to fall."   
He tone softened slightly. "At least hold my hand for balance or some shit."   
You giggled. "Of course!"  
Walking hand in hand, the two of you made your way along the sea side dock, where you pointed out shops and places you would want to go to the next day.  
After pointing out a pet store where you need to get some stuff for Bec, a loud crash erupted from behind you. You let go of Karkats hand and swiveled on the ball of you heel to try and glance behind you, but as you moved, the railing shook and you heard Karkats shouts as you hit the water with a loud splash.  
You sunk below the waves for only a second before kicking back up to the surface. Karkat wasn't shouting anymore. You glanced up at the dock and he wasn't even there! You glance around yourself, panicking slightly before seeing at flash of light grey in the inky water. Oh fuck!   
His arms were flailing, barley keeping his head above water as he gasped for air. You were next to him in a few strong strokes and you kicked your legs, dragging him with you towards the nearby shore. You pulled him up onto the beach where you both collapsed, you more gracefully then him.  
Suddenly you were back on your feet “What the fucking hell were you thinking!?” You just about yell at him. “You don’t know how to swim, fuckass!”  
He looks up at you, angry. “I fucking panicked, okay? You feel into the ocean and I was only thinking about you, fucker.” He had the smallest of tears budding in the corner of his eyes and you realized that he was really scared for you.  
You sighed and sat back down wrapping your arms around him. “Im sorry, Ill be more careful next time, I promise.” You give him a kiss right between his horns.  
He you almost hear him roll his eyes. “Yeah, right. We both know that your going to do that exact same thing next time, Harley.”  
You giggle and he laughs with you as you sit on the beach, both soaking wet in the light of the sunset.


End file.
